Displacement
by RosalineC
Summary: The fight with the First has finally arrived. What happens in the hellmouth next could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own them but I don't think Joss will mind if I mess with them a bit.**

**A/N: I promised melindaWRITER a Buffy fic when she finished the show and here it is. It will be six chapters. The song lyrics are from the song "Displaced" by Azure Ray.**

**~Rose**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_It's just a simple line_

_I can still hear it all o the time_

_If I can just hold o tonight _

_I know that nothing_

_Nothing survives_

_Nothing survives_

Hands clasp as the flames licked at their skin—the manifestation of their love and passion. Buffy's eyes were clear now; she saw exactly what kind of man Spike is. When Buffy was at a low point after her friends, watcher, and sister kicked her out of her house he comforted her and told her that she was the one. Now Buffy realized that she wasn't the one; he was. He was more amazing than he realized. He fought the demon inside him; went against his nature and got a soul—for her. Every other man in Buffy's life had left her but Spike was always there. Even when she treated him like a convenience, he was still there.

Buffy knew what was happening right now. She knew that the amulet was going to destroy Spike, and by the state of the crumbling school, the hellmouth with him. The slayer knew that they were going to lose some people, possibly even herself, but she never imagined that Spike wasn't going to make it through. She thought they would have so much more time—more time to tell him how she felt. They had been dodging around it lately—waiting until the upcoming apocalypse was over. Buffy now realized this was a mistake; there was always going to be an apocalypse coming. She was the slayer, there was always going to be imminent danger. She couldn't wait any longer to tell Spike how she felt. She should have done it ages ago. There was a few times lately where she almost did: when he came and found her in the abandoned house, when he told her she was the one, when he held her all night and gave her strength, when she confronted him afterwards and called him a dope, when she told him he was her champion and then spent the night, when she spent last night—his last night—with him... So many missed opportunities and now he was going to die without even knowing how she felt about him.

"I love you," she told him softly. His eyes softened and he looked at her with absolute awe. There was no crumbling school around them, the world wasn't falling apart—it was just them and that's all that mattered.

It's strange how fast time can go, or how slowly. That single moment felt like it lasted forever yet it still wasn't long enough. Buffy just wished that he would say something. When he finally did speak it was the last thing she expected him to say. "No you don't but thanks for sayin' it." She shouldn't have been surprised that he didn't believe her. She never really gave him a reason to. She treated him awfully in the past and now it was too late to make things right.

Before she could argue with him and tell him that he was wrong and that she did love him, the ground started shaking and even more of the building crumbled around them. The movement caused Buffy to jerk away, dropping Spike's hand in the process. Spike gave her one last look and shouted, "Now go!"

Buffy turned to run up the stairs and escape but she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave Spike here to die. "No!" she argued.

"Buffy, luv, you have to get out of here," he told her sternly.

"No," she said again. Clearly he had forgotten just how stubborn she could be. He began to argue with her again but she wasn't listening. Reaching out, she pulled the amulet off him, snapping the chain, and threw it to the ground. "Come on!" she snapped, grabbing Spike's hand again and pulling him out of there just as the school collapsed behind them.

They ran. As far and fast as they could. Spike's jacket was draped over himself so he didn't burn to dust from the sun. They were both determined to catch the school bus that was driving away from the now crumbling town of Sunnydale.

They ran and they jumped and finally they reached the bus, landing right on top of it. It slowed gradually and then screeched to a halt. Buffy and Spike jumped off the roof and as Dawn opened the door Spike got in as quickly as possible to get out of the sun.

Dawn smiled at Spike as he passed her and then jumped out of the bus to give her sister a hug. The others were beginning to get out now and a slightly confused Giles commented, "I don't understand. Who did this?"

Buffy smiled warmly and motioned in the direction of the vampire currently hiding in the bus. "Spike."

Joining the group, Faith gave a small pleased smirk and said, "Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for business."

"There is another one in Cleveland," Giles added, "Not to spoil the moment."

Giles, Dawn, Willow, Xander, and Faith all continued their chatter while Buffy just stared at the crater that was Sunnydale in awe. She couldn't believe that Spike had been the one to do this and on top of it all he was even still alive—well still undead.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Giles told them.

Faith looked at Willow and asked, "Can I push him in?"

"You've got my vote," Willow teased back.

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week."

Dawn added, "I guess we all could, if we wanted to."

Willow smiled. "Yeah. The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?"

"Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?" Faith asked.

Dawn looked at her sister ass well and smiled, "Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?"

Buffy just smiled and thought about how her life was going to change. She wasn't the only slayer anymore; some of the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. She could actually make a life with Spike now. "You know," she finally said, "I think I could really use a nap."

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not *quite* as sadistic as Whedon but I'll get there one day.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_I think I'm turned around_

_I'm looking up_

_Not looking down_

_And when I'm standing still_

_Watching you run_

_Watching you fall_

_Fall into me_

Angel's hotel was abandoned when they got to L.A. Buffy knew it would be since Angel had taken over as CEO of Wolfram & Hart and all. They wouldn't be staying there long, just a night or two so they could get some much needed rest and decide what they were going to do from there.

It was finally dark out so Spike could come out from underneath the blanket he had been hiding under so he didn't turn into a big pile of dust.

They still hadn't talked about anything that had happened and Buffy knew they needed to. She had told him she loved him and he hadn't believed her. She had to fix that. She would tell him she meant it and say it over and over until he believed her; and when that didn't work she would show him how much she loved him.

Everyone got off the bus that hadn't already been dropped off at the nearest hospital. No one said much of anything as they headed into the empty hotel and made their way to finding rooms to stay the night in.

Dawn grabbed Buffy by the hand and led her to a room they could share. Buffy followed wordlessly, her mind still on the vampire that was walking in the other direction.

They didn't have any clothes to change into so Buffy and Dawn just put back on what they had been wearing after they got washed up and vowed to go shopping for new clothes tomorrow.

"I still can't believe Sunnydale is gone," Dawn whispered as she was falling asleep.

"Me neither Dawnie," Buffy admitted, "me neither." The brunette was asleep before Buffy even finished her sentence and the blonde smile to herself. They all needed soe rest.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Buffy's body knew she needed sleep but her mind just wouldn't stop working. She couldn't shut off her restless brain and now her legs were becoming restless as well. Getting out of bed quietly so she wouldn't wake her sister, Buffy ventured out into the hallway.

She wasn't sure where she was going but she ended up in front of Spike's room anyways. "Come in, pet," she heard from inside the room. He must have heard her come up to the door. She entered and was instantly relieved that Spike didn't appear to be able to sleep either.

"What's wrong, luv?" the vampire asked her as she just stood in the doorway.

"Can't sleep," she admitted. "It's been a crazy day."

Spike sat up—luckily he was still clothed—and moved over so Buffy could sit next to him on the bed. They sat side by side, both too afraid to speak or touch the other. Buffy broke the silence first. Not looking at him, she barely whispered, "I meant it you know." Spike didn't respond which worried Buffy to no end. "Spike? Say something."

"You don't have to say that luv. I know you were only saying them as a final bit of hoe to a dying man."

_He really didn't believe her did he? _"Spike," she said softly, "You can't believe that. I should have told you before but I was afraid."

"So you thought 'hey good ol' Spikey is gonna die, I might as well tell him I love him now that there won't be any consequences'!"

"God Spike!" Buffy said, getting frustrated. "Are you forgetting that I pulled you out of the damn hellmouth? Why are you so stubborn?"

Spike opened his mouth to respond but Buffy decided she really didn't want to hear it. They never were good at the talking thing. Pulling him towards her and falling into his body, Buffy's lips descended onto Spike's and all words were forgotten.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
